


The Man Who Comes Back Home To You

by dancewithyoutoday



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Debbie only mentioned, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Kissing, M/M, Near Future, POV Mickey, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewithyoutoday/pseuds/dancewithyoutoday
Summary: "Still, this shit was new, and he needed a minute."It's the summer after Ian and Mickey's wedding. They are happy, they are family, in the most literal sense of the word. Mickey is just not sure how to handle some particular aspects of his new life as an uncle.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 317





	The Man Who Comes Back Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! So, I really wanted to write a fic where Ian and Mickey are just completely happy and in love and this one happened :) It takes place in the summer right after the wedding and even though we still don't know what will happen to Debbie, in order to make this fic work I just implied she is currently in jail because of that complicated Julia situation.  
> I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it <3
> 
> The title comes from I'm gonna be (500 Miles), one of the best Gallavich songs ever written :')
> 
> P.s. I'm not an English native speaker, so literally any suggestions, corrections or feedback will be greatly appreciated!!

When Mickey opened his eyes, it was like waking up in an actual sauna. The room was hot and bright, morning light pouring through the curtains. As he felt beads of sweat running down the back of his neck, he tried to get rid of the sheets he got trapped under in his sleep, silently cursing the pain in the ass that was Chicago summer.

The heat was a bit more bearable at night, when the gentle breeze coming through the tiny window gave some relief to their spent bodies, sweaty from sex. Mornings were something else though, as he was being annoyingly reminded. Plus, Ian’s head pressed against his bare chest and his long arm slung around his waist definitely didn’t make the situation any better. Defeated, Mickey sighed with resignation and eventually gave up on trying to free himself from the sheets trap, not that he could have done that without waking up the sleeping beauty next to him anyway.

He reached for his phone on the night table to check the time and let out a low groan when he saw that somehow he always managed to wake up before the alarm clock even went off. He then lowered his head slowly and fixed his gaze on his husband’s relaxed body, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Mickey automatically lifted his right hand to let his fingers run through Ian’s hair and smiled softly when the touch elicited an inaudible mumble from the redhead’s lips. The hair on the nape of Ian’s neck was curled and a little damp with sweat and Mickey thought that he had never seen something more beautiful.

His early morning reverie was broken when he heard someone calling him from the bedroom doorframe. He tore his gaze away from the freckled masterpiece that was his husband’s face and he was met with a totally different kind of redhead, who was now yawning and twirling her messy ponytails.

“Ey, Franny. What’s the matter?” he asked apprehensively, sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“I have to go pee,” Franny replied in a tiny voice, taking a shy step forward into the room.

Mickey stared back for a moment, bewildered. So this was his life now. His sister-in-law’s daughter turning to _him_ , of all people, for basic needs. This was probably just a coincidence, since Ian was still sleeping. Still, this shit was _new_ , and he needed a minute.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the look of distress on the little girl’s face. “Shit, o-okay, kid,” he stammered, gently lifting Ian’s head from his chest so that it could rest on the pillow. “Let’s go pee, princess,” he said then in the chirpiest voice he could muster.

Franny hurried out of the room and before getting up, Mickey took a moment to give one last glance at his husband, still sleeping the sleep of the innocent. “You owe me one, Gallagher,” he murmured, leaning over to lay a kiss on the tip of Ian’s nose. “Fucker,” he added softly, when the man didn’t even flinch.

By the time Mickey went back to the bedroom, Ian had turned over and was now facing the window. The sunlight illuminated his face and it was like the million freckles he had on his face were suddenly coming to life. Mickey moved to stand at the end of the bed and kept on watching his redhead, deciding that it was too late to go back to bed anyway.

Ian finally stirred awake, almost as if he could always feel Mickey’s presence, staring at him like a creep. He turned his head to look up at him, his eyes squinting in the light and a slow smile pulling at his lips. “What are you doing there?” he asked, his voice deep and raspy from sleep. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes before stretching his arms over his head. He apparently didn’t mind the suffocating heat of the room, because he simply ran his hand through his hair and yawned.

“I’ll have you know…” Mickey started, the mattress dipping with his weight as he sat on the edge, facing Ian. “That I’m done with my uncle duties for the day,” he announced solemnly.

Ian raised his eyebrows questioningly, his smile now a little brighter. He reached for his phone to check the time and shook his head in disbelief when he saw the lockscreen. “Oh, yeah? It’s only eight in the morning, and it’s _your_ day off, not mine,” he pointed out, with a smug grin on his face.

“Whatever, I’m not taking your niece to the bathroom again. That shit is embarrassing, man.”

Ian chuckled and leaned over to take Mickey’s hand in his. He held it for a few moments, caressing the palm with his thumb. “Franny’s your niece too, you know?” Ian teased him gently, his smile turning soft and warm. “There’s nothing wrong with helping her with that kind of stuff, too. At least until her mommy is here to do it herself.”

He then closed the distance between them by curling his fingers around the base of Mickey’s neck. “Too late to back out now, Milkovich,” the redhead whispered, before pressing his lips against Mickey’s in a firm kiss.

“Yeah, you’re lucky I was awake then, sweating like a pig with no fucking air to breathe,” he lamented, just for the fun of it, because he returned the kiss with passion, sighing in Ian’s mouth. “No, we seriously need to buy a fan, man.”

Ian only hummed in response and deepened the kiss, his fingers now slipping underneath the waistband of Mickey’s boxers. As he kept kissing his husband, a small part of Mickey’s mind remembered that there were kids in the house, still waiting to eat breakfast and get some kind of parental attention.

He groaned and it took all the fucking strength and self-control he had to take Ian’s hand off his erection and pull away from the kiss. They were breathless, their foreheads touching as Ian’s hand stroked his thigh lightly.

“As much as I’d like to do this right now, you just reminded me that I’m an uncle too, now,” Mickey muttered in a breathy voice, nudging Ian’s cheek with his nose. “I really don’t wanna have the kids starving to death on my fucking conscience.”

“Mmh, you’re so thoughtful.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey retorted with a soft chuckle, leaning over to give his husband one last quick kiss before standing up. “C’mon, get your ass up. I’ll make you breakfast, too,” he said cheerfully, patting Ian on the knee through the sheets.

The redhead beamed at him, his long leg hanging off the side of the bed. “Aw, I’m sure you’d take such good care of our little strays,” he teased. Mickey only gave him the finger and turned around to leave the room.

Ian jumped out of bed and reached out to hug him from behind. He kissed the back of Mickey’s neck, before moving his head to the side and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he purred. “I’ll just take a quick shower first. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

Mickey only nodded, a pleased smile on his face, as he just relaxed in Ian’s embrace and enjoyed their little moment of peace for a few seconds more, before having to get downstairs and deal with another crazy day in the Gallagher household.

He had almost left the room, when he heard Ian calling his name softly. Mickey turned around to see him standing beside the dresser with a towel in his hands, his bright red hair sticking out and a peaceful look on his face. “Yeah.”

“I love you.”

The words lingered in the air as they stared into each other’s eyes, everything else around them suddenly forgotten. “I love you,” Mickey said back, basking in the luminous smile that his husband gave him in return.

Coming down the stairs, he could hear Liam already moving around in the kitchen; that kid had so much fucking energy all the time, Mickey still couldn’t wrap his head around that. He paused on the last step for a moment, watching as the ten year old set the placemats on the table and handed Franny her favorite blue spoon. The room was filled with sunlight and surprisingly enough, he could still see the positive effects of Debbie’s cleaning spree.

Mickey felt his heart swelling at the sight of domestic bliss that was unfolding before his eyes. Domesticity at the Milkovich house usually meant his piece of shit dad passed out on the couch, Mandy cleaning the wounds on her face in front of the bathroom mirror and a bunch of Russian whores invading his living room.

The contrast now was almost blinding. Sometimes Mickey still found himself struggling to get used to that, to that quiet and pure joy, to the all-consuming peace he’d feel inside of him every time his mornings started like this.

He had to get used to it, though, because now he knew he _could_. He really could.Now Mickey knewhe had every right to swim in that quiet happiness, too; now he knew that despite the fucked up situations they may be in and the shit that they still had to face, he could call it _life_. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ dancewithyoutoday](http://dancewithyoutoday.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you want! <3


End file.
